


I'll be here forever

by Bethan



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Adorable, Caring Derek, Caring!Derek, Comfort, Fluff, Hurt Stiles, Hurt!Stiles, Kissing, M/M, SO MUCH FLUFF, Teen Wolf, Teen wolf fanfic, sterek, sterek fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-24
Updated: 2014-03-24
Packaged: 2018-01-16 22:05:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1363384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bethan/pseuds/Bethan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>stiles gets hurt protecting Derek and when he wakes up Derek is there waiting for him. He has been waiting at the hospital for stiles to wake up for three days and when he finally does he finds it difficult to hide how concerned he was. Lots of fluff and just adorable to be honest.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'll be here forever

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys. So I just started a tumblr account and really want to start more fics so please give me some prompts:) seriously I have no ideas at all right now! So yeah. It's called 'Heyheysavehim' with a little picture of a sterek baby:) thanks guys 
> 
> this is my first fic so please comment and help me know how to make my next one better:):)

Stiles wakes up feeling like shit. He can see blue surrounding him and her beeping so he assumes he is in a hospital.

His stomach feels like a crowbar as continually hit it for 24 hours and his whole face feels like it's on fire. But other than that he feels great.....He wishes.

A groan escapes from his lips as he tries to sit up and in a matter of seconds a dark figure is standing in the doorway.

"Holy shit!" stiles screeched. "You scared the hell out of me"

"I'm sorry, I just heard you wake up" Derek says. He's just standing in there looking uncomfortable, it's the complete opposite of how he normally looks, you know all brooding and miserable, like he owns everything, well now he's just looks like he has no idea where to look. It's really freaking stiles out.

"you were here?"

"stiles I haven't left since you got here. You really think I could of left after what happened?" he looks physically pained, and that look hurts stiles, although he's not sure why.

"what did happen? I don't remember anything" or the pain in his head won't let him remember. 

"there was this group of werewolves after me. They found me, waited outside in my territory for me to leave the house when you showed up. I was out and didn't realise they were there or else I would have warned everyone to stay away, but unfortunately once you showed up they attacked you and tried to get something out of you about me but you refused. That's why you ended up like this." that last bit looked like it really hurt him to say. "I'm so sorry stiles. I should have been there"

Stiles quickly shut his mouth he didn't realise was open and tried to sit up again.

"ow!" 

Derek was right next to him straight away and pushing him back down.

"stiles don't. You're already in enough pain"

"ok ok. Derek it's not your fault. It's not like you were there and just let it happen. Don't blame yourself."

He clearly didn't believe stiles and was looking at the floor like it had personally upset him.

"to be honest I'm astonished you even cared enough to stay here with me. I mean, big bad sourwolf looking after poor helpless damsel in distress. Sounds like the beginning to a fairytale."

That finally got the pained expression of Dereks face and a small laugh escaped him.

"I feel like maybe we should just kiss now and skip the rest of the story"

"well at least we know you're not so badly hurt you can't make 'hilarious' jokes anymore"

That had stiles laughing but once again it quickly changed into pain. The smile had left Derek's face as well.

Hesitantly, he placed his hand over stiles' stomach as he winced.

"How much does it hurt?" Derek whispered 

"like the devil had a personal grudge against me" he was looking at Derek's hand but when he didn't get a response he met his gaze. It took his breath away. Derek's eyes had so much fondness in them and it just lit up his whole face. He was mesmerising. They stayed like that until stiles felt something warm against his stomach and looked down.

Derek was lifting up his top until it was almost past his nipples and then slowly placing his hand back down onto his stomach again.

Stiles wanted to ask what he was doing but he was so entranced he couldn't form words.

Slowly the pain started to drain out of him and he realised that was what Derek was doing. He was taking away his pain. 

He shut his eyes and placed his hand on top of Derek's to make sure he knew he was helping. His other hand found Derek and pulled him forward until he had his hand around his neck and Derek had to place his hand out on the bed to stay standing.

"thank you" he mumbled once he could feel it coming town end.

Something cold and wet hit his face and he looked up to see derek watching him with tears rolling down his cheeks.

"please don't ever do something like that again. Just tell them where I am or whatever they want to know. Don't ever make me have to wait outside for three days going crazy tying to figure out if you'll be ok. I can't handle it just.... Don't"

Stiles would normally make some witty remark but he couldn't. Not when Derek looked so broken and it was because of him being hurt.

"I promise" he whispered and hardly got out before Derek's lips were crashing with his.

He moaned in the beginning purely out of shock but after that he deepened it. Pulled Derek closer and made the kiss slow and meaningful to show that he cared. It was strange, he had never thought about Derek like this before but now, now that he could feel Derek's perfect soft lips on his, feel his hand slowly brushing up and down his side, he knew it was perfect. Knew that no matter what, he would never let him go.

They broke apart eventually for the need of air but never moved to far away. They just stared at each other for what felt like forever.

"ok now that's happened, you have to promise too to never put yourself in unnecessary danger. Even then you should try to stay in the background" 

"stiles I'm a werewolf. I can heal from fights"

"but I still have to see it. Just promise? For me?"

Derek sighed. "ok stiles, I promise"

"thank you"

When Derek leaned in this time stiles was ready and almost excited so when his lips brushed Derek's he smiled into it and felt Derek smile too.

After ten seconds of teasing he couldn't take it anymore and leant up to finally close the gap. This kiss was the opposite to their first one; it started slow and perfect and then sped up into a more frantic kiss. Stiles was licking at Derek's lips to open them up, he gave in easily, and Derek was practically climbing on top os stiles to meet his grinding hips. 

His hands were everywhere in Derek's hair all at once and Derek had one hand on stiles' leg, rubbing up and down it, and his other hand was holding the back of his head like he  
was afraid stiles would run away. Like that would ever happen.

Even though stiles wished this could go on forever. Eventually a small groan escaped his lips from his stomach hurting to much and derek froze.

"stiles was that a passionate groan or a pain groan?"

"maybe both?"

Derek let out a sigh, bent down to give stiles one more deep kiss and then pulled away to stand at the side of his bed again.

"damn it I was enjoying that! I mean who would have guessed? A sexy piece of god like you wanting to kiss me? Maybe we are in a fairytale"

This time, when Derek laughed, it was a full laugh, a full smile and his eyes lit up like the sun. It made stiles' heart flutter.

And of course, because of fucking werewolf hearing he heard it. Although it didn't produce the same reaction he was expecting. He was expecting some mockery or at least an eyebrow lift but apparently Derek had other things in mind.

He leant down to lift stiles' top up and slowly but meaningfully, kissed his heart, then his nipple and very slowly kissed a trail down his body. By the time he had reached stiles bruise, stiles was gasping for air.

"Derek?"

"mmm"

"are you going to leave tonight"

"do you want me too?" Derek mumbled while slowly kissing his way back up to stiles' heart.

"No. But I don't want you to stay just because I asked."

"stiles, the only reason I would ever leave would be if you asked me too so don't you worry about me not wanting to be here"

"okay"

"good. Now, how are you feeling?"

" slightly tired" stiles answered honestly because Derek, being a werewolf, would be able to sense he was lying anyway

"do you want to sleep?"

"will you be here when I wake up?"

Without answering Derek climbed in next to stiles and wrapped his whole body around him. Stiles curled into the warmth and shut his eyes.

"you didn't answer my question"

He could almost hear the smile appearing on Derek's face"I will be here forever"

And with that stiles drifted off with a smile playing at his lips at how his life had turned out. And how he wouldn't have it any other way.  
_______________________


End file.
